xavieracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Xavier's Academy
St. Xavier's Academy is an elite private school located in the heart of the Red Forest in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. It is the main setting for the manga series "Emma" by Kaori Hanako. Overview St. Xavier's Academy is an elite night and day boarding school in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. It is a large building which very few people are accepted into. It is very rare for a mundane person to be accepted, and is considered one of Tokyo's most mysterious sites because nobody knows what goes on inside the academy, or what you need to do in order to be accepted. The truth is, it is a school for special people, though the definition of what they mark "special" remains unknown. It is a very old building which has been dominating the Red Forest for years, and has a vast campus. Locations Main Building The Main Building sits in the heart of the campus. It is the place where most classes takes place, and is very large and ancient. It is a roman-style building made of bricks, and has a stone pathway and fountain in front, a few meters away from the large double doors. In front of the main building is a large, black fence which surrounds the perimeter of the school and its entire campus. The Main Building holds the study rooms, music rooms, pavillion, conservatory, ball room, and dining room. The Main Building is three floors in height, not including the attic or dungeons. The first floor mostly teaches First Years, ages (15-16), while the second teaches Second Years (16-17) and the third floor Third Years (17-18). Dungeons The Dungeons are a part of the old school because it used to be a castle a very, very long time ago, when it was first built around the medieval/renaissance times. The dungeons are off limits to the students, unless they are asked to go there and given the key to enter by a staff member. The dungeons are made of wet cobblestone and jail bars, and are lit by torches. The door to enter the dungeons is wooden and old but holds its integrity, as students are unable to kick it down. This is the place, during the day and at night, where the Guardians and Slayers of the Academy train in combat and weapon handling. Dormitories There are three total dormitories in the campus of St. Xavier's Academy. The Crescent Dormitory is the boys dorm building, while The Lunar Dormitory is the girls dorm building. The faculty's dorm building sits at the the very back of the campus, and remains unnamed. There are a total of 313 students at the Academy, with females overruling males in population. There are around two people or less per room in The Crescent and Lunar dormitories. The Lunar Dormitory The Lunar Dormitory is the dorm building, or living/boarding quarters, for the females at St. Xavier's Academy. There are three floors in the Lunar Dormitory, with each having around fifty or more bedrooms. The first floor is where the baths, living room, and study rooms are; There are about twenty-three bedrooms in the first floor, given to the first years mostly due to the fact that it is the floor that is most crowded with people and with the least privacy. In the second floor, where very few first years, mostly second years, and a decent amount of third years reside, there are thirty-six bedrooms, with two people occupying each, a total of seventy-two people. The third floor is split into two halves; The West Wing and the East Wing. The West Wing is off limits to anyone who has not been assigned a room there, or who doesn't have a permission pass. On the East wing, there are eighteen rooms, a total of thirty-three people. There is one large bath for the third years to share, and the bath splits the east and west wing in half, as well as a set of large double doors that sits exactly in between the east and west wings. On the West wing, there is a total of ten rooms, two of which are vacant. There are eight people living in the west wing total. There is a total amount of 164 females in the Lunar Dormitory building. The bedrooms in the first two floors, and the East wing of the third floors, are simple but beautiful. Each room has two four-post metal beds, with the metal posts and frames painted copper. The beds come with a regulation white bedspread. The floors are wooden, with the walls painted a pale gold shade. In each room, there are two desks and dressers, made of copper-colored oakwood. These is a persian white carpet in each room, and one lamp for each bed. The curtains are white. The bedrooms on the third floor's west wing are large and made for only one person. There is a large queen-sized four-post bed in each room, with a sleek wooden frame and a purple and gray diamond pattern bedspread and three large pillows. The drapes over the four post beds are a very dark violet with a royal black pattern. The floors are also wood, with a dark purple persian rug. The walls are white. The windows have large, velvet curtains and in front of the windows are two velvet chairs with a coffee table in the midde; There is a bouquet of red roses on the coffee table, which is a dark wood material. There is one desk, a medium sized storage closet, full length mirror, a vanity, and a dresser in each room. There is also a bedside table with a list of emergency or useful phone numbers, a phone, a lamp and a drawer. There is a chandelier on the ceiling. The Crescent Dormitory The Crescent Dorms are the boys living quarters. The building is made up of three floors, much like the Lunar Dorm building, with the third floor also split into an east and west wing, with the west wing also being off limits. Unlike the girls room, there are three boys per bedroom, as they are larger bedrooms than the girls bedrooms. The first floor is home to the first years as well, and is also where the baths and study rooms are. When you walk into the boys dorm, you enter the living room right off the bat, with two sets of winding stairs that lead into the second floor. The second floor is where the recreation and study rooms are. On the first floor, there are sixteen bedrooms, with a total of 48 students. On the second floor, there are thirty-one bedrooms, a total of 93 students. The third floor is off limits, like in the Lunar Dorms; However, instead of only half of the floor being off limits, the entire floor is. There are eight people living in the third floor. The first floor bedrooms have three four-post metal beds painted copper, with regulation pale blue bedspreads and a wooden floor. There are three metal and wood desks, three dressers, and two bedside tables along with a large window and a couch. The second floor rooms are the same. The third floor rooms are the same size as the first and second floor rooms, but built for only one person, and therefore appear much larger. There are king-sized four post, silver frame beds on each room with dark blue drapes to match the black and blue diamond pattern bedcovers. The floor is dark wood with persian rugs (gray) and navy blue walls. There are gray curtains, a large closet, a bedside table, futon, desk, and a large chandelier on the ceiling. Cemetery The Blackwood Cemetery lays in an excluded area a few feet away from the main building. The black gates surrounded the campus open up to the cemetery and lead a stone path to it, a path which is lined by statues of angels and gargoyles. The Cemetery is quite large and has graves and tombs of all sizes. The flowers there are replaced every few weeks and always kept fresh by the groundskeeper. The cemetery is off-limits at night, and recommended to stay away from in the day time. Lake Seria Lake Seria is a lake a few meters off campus. It is large and the location of many suspiscious happenings. Students are shown to go there in their leisurely time to read, draw, talk, or take photographs or even study. It is a relaxing place in the daylight. Students are allowed to swim in Lake Seria, but hardly anybody does so; At times it is an off limits area for students, but it is unknown why to the public, and the dates when it becomes off limits are quite random. Gymnasium The gymnasium, or Physical Training Center, is where students hold Physical Education class every other day. It is a medium sized, brick building with a few windows and a wooden floor. There is a large equipment room inside it, and it is built in a very modern yet unique manner, with a fountain in the front. The Gymnasium is where students used to be trained to become slayers, until the school was renovated. It is where the Guardians and Slayers train during their spare time, though they train in the dungeons during school time and at night if they wish. The Alchemy Lab (Unnamed) The Alchemy lab is located on the west wing of the school's main building. It is a old lab made for alchemist an d witches, which holds all sort of dangerous spell books and unique regiments. It is available only to Special Access Personel/Students and Limited Access Personel/Students, and normal students may not enter. History St. Xavier's Academy was founded by a powerful, renowned Vampire, Shadow, and Demon Slayer, Xavier Hasegawa. It was originally created to breed strong and skilled Slayers of all classes during the medieval times, when night creatures were causing all types of trouble. It prospered for thousands of years, until around 20 years ago, the headmaster Xavier Hasegawa IIV, a decendant of the founder and immensely powerful and respected headmaster, was turned into a Vampire during his fight with the Night lord, Ajax. He attempted to keep his transformation a secret from his students and fiancee, Usagi Tabachi, but failed in doing so after attacking a student one night, giving in to the bloodlust he'd been holding back. The students and staff turned on him, using their slayer powers they'd learned to kill and overthrow their headmaster. Usagi Tabachi was unable to kill her husband, but being the vice principal, aquired the role of headmaster. Usagi's love for Xavier caused her to be able to see past the differences between them, despite her being a slayer, and realized that even as a vampire, he was a person with feelings and the same personality as the Xavier she had loved. After realizing this, she grieved over her husband's death and abruptly shut down the school, sending all students to public schools and firing the staff members. Wanting to make others realize what she had - that despite their bloodlust, vampires, spirits and even shadow walkers are people just like humans - she opened the school again, this time as a school where vampires and humans with special abilities to co exist, in order to slowly get humans and vampires to ease their relations with each other. She allowed only the most trusted, respected, and good-hearted vampires attend, and only humans with special abilities - such as Anya Yamamoto's ability to see the future and draw it with graphic detail - could attend, this way the humans had some sort of ability to help them in case of danger arriving from either side. After renovating the school in this new system, the school became even more elite and isolated, but Usagi Tabachi remained happy and resumed her role as headmaster. After learning of Ajax's return, she created the Guardian system. Systems & Information The Guardian System Main Article: Dark Guardians The Guardian System was created by the school's current headmaster, Usagi Tabachi, as a way to protect the vampires of the school as well as most of the students and staff. The Guardian System is a system which names two girls and two boys Dark Guardians. These four Guardians are to train daily in combat and weaponry and must already be skilled and specially talented with a weapon and melee martial arts. The guardians are amazingly strong people who are born with Slayer powers, causing them to have the strength of Spirits, Demons, Vampires and any night creature in order to be able to slay them; Guardians are always also Slayers because of this. Guardians act as escorts to the vampire clans during the day time at school, and must be prepared for any danger. At night, Guardians patrol the grounds and annihilate any dangerous night creature or enemy, leaving the harmless ones alone. After patrol, they patrol the nearby towns and cities, such as Tokyo, for any dangerous night creature. They return to campus and patrol until one in the morning, when they return to bed and sleep. They must wake up at the same time as everyone. There is at least one guardian per vampire clan. Uniforms Girls Uniforms There are five types of uniforms for the girls; A winter and summer school uniform, a winter and summer sleeping uniform, and a physical education uniform. ' Winter Uniform: '''The Winter Uniform is a typical-style Sailor school uniform. It is black with a white trim and a black sailor shawl which hangs over the shoulders and on the back. There is a red ribbon in the front and the uniform must be accompanied by above-the-knee black socks and leather pennyloafers or boots. The skirt is black, as is the majority of the long-sleeved top, which has a red ribbon and white trimmings. '''Summer Uniform: '''The Summer uniform is a sailor-style school black dress with modeling the girls Gym uniform.]]four buttons in the front and short sleeves. It has a red ribbon and also white trimmings. The socks are gray this time and only come to mid-calf, with brown or black pennyloafers as the shoes. Summer/Winter Pajamas: The Pajamas for summer and winter are exactly the same, except in the summer the sleeves are shorter and the dress is only knee-length. During the winter, the dress is long-sleeved and around ankle length. Both dresses are white and plain with a small ribbon at the round neckline. Both Pajamas have buttons in the front and ruffles at the wrist. '''Physical Education Uniform: '''The uniform for physical education is the average gym uniform. It is made up of dark blue bottoms, white or blue tennis shoes, and a white tee shirt with blue trimmings. It is required that the hair be tied back. Socks are optional. Boy's Uniforms The boys have five types of uniforms, like the girls; A summer and winter school uniform, summer and winter pajamas, and a physical education uniform. '''Winter Uniform: '''The boys winter school uniform is a black button-up, suit style u niform with white trimming and a red and black striped tie. The pants are black, and it is optional whether to wear the black jacket buttoned up or not. The '''Summer uniform' is the exact same thing, only without the black jacket, so it is only a white short sleeved button up shirt with a red and black striped tie. '''Gym Uniform: '''The Physical Education unfiform is dark blue basketball shorts, white and/or blue tennis shoes, optional gray socks, and a white tee shirt with blue trimming or a blue shirt with white trimming. '''Summer/Winter Pajamas: '''The pajamas are button-up silk which are exactly the same in winter and summer except for the sleeves are long in the winter. Boys have an option of blue, black, red, or gray pajamas. It has been said that boys usually wear whatever they want to bed anyway, which some girls also do. Rules There are not many known rules for St. Xavier's Academy, but it has been seen that the usual rules for private and public schools apply to St. Xavier's, except that the Guardians and Slayers are allowed and encouraged - if not required - to conceal and carry weapons out to class, though they are only allowed to harm dangerous enemies who attack first. '''Curfew: '''St. Xavier's Academy is extremely strict with their curfew. Breaking curfew is an immensely serious offense which will result in harsh punishment and the taking away of free time, as well as putting said student under obscene scrutiny. That is because at night, it is extremely dangerous, and the Guardians patrol the grounds. To avoid confusion or danger regarding the students and patrol, all students are required to be in their dorm room and sleeping or at least relaxing in their beds by exactly 9:30. A dorm matron does hourly rounds. '''Off-Limits Areas: '''There are multiple areas on campus which students are forbidden to enter. These areas are prohibited in order to prevent endangering the health and well-being of students, even vampires, or to keep certain things a secret. Category:Locations Category:Pages Category:Need Editing Category:Stubs